


Books Don't Judge

by mllelouise



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Mutual Pining, brief mention of public handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-23 01:47:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8309062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mllelouise/pseuds/mllelouise
Summary: Stiles goes looking for a specific book during a research session at the Library with the pack, but when he doesn't come back his friends start worrying he got caught by the monster they’re fighting this week.Reality is nowhere near what they expect.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the random tv trope [Reaction Shot](http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/ReactionShot).
> 
> Following the trope makes the beginning a little confusing until you learn what they're reacting to but it gets clearer after!
> 
> Beta by [La Duchesse d'Erat](http://archiveofourown.org/users/laduchessederat), all remaining mistakes are mine.
> 
> [[read it on tumblr]](http://theladyandthewolves.tumblr.com/tagged/my-writing)

“Stiles what the fu-,” Scott says, eyes opening wide and quickly covering Liam’s eyes, as the kid stands next to him, gaping at the view. His claws are still out as he was ready to fight whatever monster that must have attacked Stiles between the library shelves, the only explanation Scott could think of to explain why Stiles wasn’t coming back with the book he went to look for a lifetime ago.  
“Too late,” Liam sighs, starting to wonder if there could be a curse on him, seeing he’s already caught Mason and Corey in a pretty similar situation before.

“Intense,” Mason says, tilting his head, clearly impressed. Liam flicks Mason’s head without even looking, as Scott won’t take his hand away. ‘Right, sorry,” Mason adds.

Kira sighs, biting her lip to refrain from saying anything that could betray the slight arousal she didn’t expect to feel. Some fantasy to explore later, she tells herself, discreetly looking at Scott.

“We still need the books you were supposed to find twenty minutes ago,” Lydia says locking eye contact with Stiles as a silent order to get his shit together. “If your friend can let go of you.”

Derek stands behind them all and he doesn’t say a word but he can’t look away, something tightening in his chest that he refuses to acknowledge because that would lead to admit many other things he feels when it comes to Stiles Stilinski. All those things being pointless and unrequited, another proof of that currently right under his nose.

“Shit.” Stiles jumps at the voice of his friends, quickly but clumsily trying to cover his and the guy’s partial nudity, blaming his past self for the “hell, whatever” moment when he decided not to care about getting caught pants down in the Occultism Section of the public library. The guy was hot and Stiles was horny and frustrated and it was actually Derek’s fault, for looking all smart and sexy while making plans to attack dumpster trolls.  
Stiles is very much addicted to Derek being smart, and sexy, but that isn’t the kind of excuse he can use to explain to his friends why he’s standing in front of them with his pants opened and a guy’s hand on both their cocks. 

Stiles knows his friends are silently judging him from where they stand, unsurprised by his lack of common sense and his endless ability to make terrible decisions. He should be used to it by now. No big deal. No shame stuck in his throat or anything, really.

“I’m gonna go now,” the guy mumbles, trying to walk backward and button up his jeans at the same time, his back bumping into the bookshelf behind him before he finally turns away to leave the library.

Stiles does get his shit together starting by zipping up his pants, all the while taking in the expressions on his friends’ faces.  
He expects shock and disappointment, and for some part, that’s what he sees, but mostly he sees the cold of Derek’s eyes and that’s what hurts the most. 

“Okay,” Stiles says, “what if, you go back to our table and I wait like five minutes to join you and we never talk about it ever again?”  
Multiples “yep” are said in unison and Stiles sighs, relieved, as his friends promptly leave the alley. All except for Derek, frozen in place, face blank and body still.

“Are you gonna lecture me now or is making me wait forever part of my punishment?” Stiles says, anger rising in his chest. He’s not sure why he’s angry or if he’s angry at himself for making terrible life choices, again, or at Derek for being as perfect as Stiles is imperfect therefore allowed to judge him.  
Derek shakes his head. “I’m not gonna-” He shrugs and turns away.  
“Hey hey no,” Stiles rushes to catch Derek’s wrist, “don’t do that okay. Everyone’s already judging me I don’t need that look from you too.”  
“I’m not judging you Stiles,” Derek says, voice low and fingers dancing on Stiles’ hand still around his wrist. He tilts his head, “Scott says no one is judging you they’re just worried. Liam says slightly annoyed too. And they both should stop eavesdropping.”  
Stiles tries to smile but Derek’s face still makes him expect the worse.  
“So what with the sad face?”  
Derek stays silent for a while and it’s eating Stiles not understanding what’s going on with his friend, not knowing if this is the one mistake that’s gonna make Derek give up on Stiles, on their friendship.  
“There are things I’d rather be able to ignore, that’s all.”  
“What? Like awkward useless Stiles having a sex life?” Stiles snorts. “Well I agree the library was a bad idea and you’ve all seen more of me than I’d liked, but I’m not gonna protect my virtue until the one I love finally loves me back. I’m already pining from afar, I may be pathetic but I’m not a monk.”  
“You’re in love?” Derek asks, taken by surprised. Maybe thinking about Stiles having fuck buddies was better than knowing he’s in love after all.  
Stiles shrugs.  
“Sorry I had no idea,” Derek says, feeling his heart sink even deeper in despair.  
“Yeah, I noticed,” Stiles snorts.  
“What does that mean?” Derek frowns. This is something Stiles is also addicted to, Derek frowning. He needs rehab. From Derek.  
“Nothing,” he shrugs again.  
“Stiles. Tell me,” Derek’s voice softens, sending shivers down Stiles’ spine.

Stiles moves his grip from Derek’s wrist to his fingers. He wonders if this day could get any worse, if admitting his feelings to Derek could be the last straw in an already awkward situation. Or maybe it’ll just settle things once and for all. Maybe he needs the rejection to start moving on. Maybe it’s for the best.

“Hell, whatever,” he thinks, leaning toward Derek to press a kiss on his lips. It’s light and quickly over but it’s all he’s not able to put in words.  
Derek gapes, tries to find something to say but this is probably the last thing he expected from their library session and his mind is swirling all over the place, unable to focus.

Stiles looks away and sighs, letting go of Derek’s hands. “And that adds to the long list of stupid decis-” but Derek’s hand is on his cheek, gentle and caressing, begging for Stiles to look back at Derek, so he does and sees the smile on Derek’s face and it’s worth everything.  
It’s worth even more when Derek leans in turn and kisses Stiles back, quickly at first, as to say “we’re on the same page”, then longer, and deeper as Stiles moves his arms around Derek’s shoulders.

“I can smell him all over you,” Derek says, surprised it’s making him more aroused than repulsed.  
“Yeah? What are you gonna do about that, big guy?” Stiles grins.  
Derek doesn’t waste any more time talking and slides his hands in Stiles’ jeans and on his ass, their bodies crashing against one another, so close that Stiles barely manages to get his own hands on Derek’s belt to undo it.

“Oh come on, not again,” Liam says and both Derek and Stiles freeze in place, breaking the kiss to look at Liam, only to see the entire pack standing in the alley. Again.

“That, is intense,” Kira says turning to Mason who’s too mesmerized to talk, so he just nods.

“At least keep your clothes on, dudes,” Scott shakes his head, leading everyone back to the table.

“Twice is a coincidence Stilinski, careful not to go to three,” Lydia says rolling her eyes and walking away too with a grin on her face.

Along the way there are threes and fours because Derek can’t focus on listening to potential passersby while Stiles is licking his ear and Stiles can’t take his hands off of the man he loves, unless there are trolls to fight, but that’s okay because now the pack has something to tease them about at least every Christmas.


End file.
